User talk:Tierrie
Vandalism and continued private conversation I don't know how to delate this false info. http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Shaper_Swaglord_of_the_YOLOs Now the continuation of our conversation. I am a person, who hates one character and is relatively OK with other things. Anders is only character I hate and most of his fans behave like indoctrinated cultists, what annoys me like hell. They are atheistic zealot and fanatical anarchists, so they found an idol in that fictional character. I'm sick of Anders and poeple glorifying him, they give him far too much credit and worship him despite it's a fictional character. This cult of Anders makes me mad. They say killing him would make him a martyr, what an idiocy. Euthanasia doesn't make him martyr. Also that was a painless death, when martyrs had been tortured and had suffered before they were killed. They say they hate fanatics, when they are obsessed supporters of a fanatic, that's hypocrisy and they don't even realise this. There are other characters I dislike, but topics about them don't appear often, only the cultists of Anders are most active. That's why I don't bother when people speak for example about Loghain, only Anders. Those cultists of Anders are pests on this forum and their constantly spread brainwashing propaganda is their plague. I am resistant to their propaganda, but strong-willed people are very rare. (talk) 07:28, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Block that bastard So many insults can't be tolerated.[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/99.224.13.119. Agreed? (talk) 12:36, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Archive? Hey Tierrie, I don't understand why you archived my latest topic. It contained a matter which you are involved and it's still not settled. 16:11, June 24, 2013 (UTC) : Hey User:Viktoria Landers, I had to archive everything because I could not longer find any relevant topics in that wall of text. I'm glad that you reached out. Did you get all your questions answered? -- 03:26, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Indeed. Oh and I had to make a small tweak in your reply ;-) 09:20, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Serious problem Forum:Contradicting news Please solve this problem. (talk) 12:07, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ::You think I have abused the charity and patience of the editors here? What are we supposed to do when we get news that contradite each other? I made this forum topic to make everyone aware that some news contradict other news. If I went too far, then I won't edit wikia for one month to don't make anything worse anymore. That topic wasn't to supposed to be a flame baiting, but to accelerate explain of those news. (talk) 12:28, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :::You have misinterpreted my comments. It is in fact news worthy that there are sources that contradict each other. This being a work of fiction, it is not uncommon for it to occur. :::However, I feel that your reaction is a bit overblown. I am simply saying that. -- 12:44, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::In DA games some NPC say several completelly different things abot same event, but I was talking about the real world news about DAI. We can't be indifferent when we receive news that contradict each other. A link to the article wrote by that journalist can be found on page of The Inquisitor. (talk) 12:58, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::Sorry for intruding, but I'd like to add my point of view as well. Dalish fan, as that's the name that the anon from Wroclaw uses, is a regular wiki contributor for at least half a year. He's loyal but also passionate, and that's why his actions are misinterpreted. There is also the issue of the language barrier; I have noticed that quite a few times. In this case, he described an issue but used very strong words and actions (sending messages to 3 wiki admins) making it look like its extremely important. :::::My suggestion in order to remedy this issue is the following: :::::* Dalish fan, please create a user account in the wiki. You won't lose anything, but instead gain from it. Try to see how other users act in similar situations. For example, this issue about The Seekers of Truth, can be written in the talk page of the organisation instead of making it a forum post with the title "Serious problem". Also please tone down your rhetoric :-) :::::* Tierrie, considering that the anon's actions are genuine, I would suggest to show more patience. 13:13, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Wiki navigation Hi Tierrie. Can you rename "Dragon Age III" to "Dragon Age: Inquisition" in the top menu? "Downloadable content" can be shortened to "DLC" to provide some space if needed. 12:23, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :Done! 17:48, June 29, 2013 (UTC) I edited Darkspawn Civil War by putting some heraldies and adding Velanna as leader of her dead followers. I wonder only if I can put trophies as heraldies. I'm sending it to show you. (talk) 15:51, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Sortable table bug Hi. All our sortable tables have two sets of up and down arrows after each table header. The relevant code is in the tablesorter plugin: $(this).addClass(table.config.cssHeader).attr('title', msg1).append(' '); CSS class adds one set of arrows, and chevron spans add another one. Is there a way to fix it or is it a wikia issue? I looked on the wikipedia, and their version seems to have only $(this).addClass(table.config.cssHeader).attr('title', msg1); I also have another question, so if you have time, can you look here – User talk:Loleil#Running a bot? 11:00, June 30, 2013 (UTC) : I think the bot issue is best taken up with Loleil. I don't see a problem with it and it is on the subject of consistency. So I believe that you have a valid point. : The tablet sorter bug looks like it is much more complicated. I'll have to dig and find out if I can resolve the issue. Remind me again if it persists in a week. -- 11:03, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Do you have the location of the plugin bug? -- 11:05, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :::Found the bug. Looks like D-day put in a hack fix. Usually this is because Wikia had a visual bug that caused something to break on our site. I rolled back the changes as it looks like the fix is no longer needed. Cheers! -- 11:17, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::Many thanks! I actually found a change in the Wikia code that probably broke this – https://github.com/Wikia/app/commit/954fd7d7cd60be3a15c318159d2e8b3e93825f92 It's a real shame that Wikia uses a fork of MediaWiki instead of the real thing. 11:43, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I am a dragon age fan, and player, and I got a question I cant find the answer to. In dragon age origins, I romanced Morrigan, but when I started Awakening, I get a letter from Leliana, I think you get it when you are in a romance with Leliana, but I wasn't. Is this a bug, or is it just because her approval was high, or, was she simply just being nice? Or, do you always get this letter? If you can answer this for me, I'll be grateful. Ryan That's a simple vandalism http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex:_A_magister%27s_needs?diff=next&oldid=495550 (talk) 11:35, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Update Hey Tierrie, how are you doing? :-) Regarding the issue with the spoiler images, Henio0 replied in his own talk page about it. Furthermore, the 'Read More' feature doesn't show up in the Leske page. I've checked the code and I can't see anything wrong with it. Could you also take a loot, because otherwise I'll have to contact wikia support as I have done with a similar issue in the past. Hit me up in the chat if you need anything! 18:32, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Infobox margin Hey. I tweaked our merchant tables a little: * Before – http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Martin's_Contraband?oldid=477507 * After – http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Martin's_Contraband?oldid=495831 Now my question is: can we reduce the left margin on the .daoinfobox, say, from 2em to 1em to make more space available to the content? What do you think? 21:15, July 3, 2013 (UTC) That's no place for advertisement http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Manzi98/adwesfrdsfrsd (talk) 07:45, July 4, 2013 (UTC) delater of whole text 65.49.14.164 part of civil war I consider Howe's asslaut on Highiver as a part of the Fereldan Civil War and I started this topic on it's talk page. However I need to discuss it with others before I extend the article, so I invite you to discuss, if you're interested. (talk) 17:55, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Bonny Lem & the Origins Merchant Table Hey Tierrie. I've updated the Bonny Lem page so it now has the complete inventory for Leliana's Song. I've also added an entry on the Merchants (Origins) page but i have no idea how to work out the Buy/Sell Price ratio. Beyond my talents i am afraid. Do you know anyone who can figure this out? Oh the other thing was, I don't know how to add a new entry to the Merchants table for Bonny Lem either. -HD3 (talk) 08:21, July 7, 2013 (UTC) : Hey HD3. The Buy/Sell price in DAO is per merchant, so in the merchant's infobox you will see a markdown and markup tag (eg.Levi Dryden). All you have to do is calculate the buy price (or sell price) divided by the value of the item. You will get the markdown and markup respectively. -- 08:52, July 7, 2013 (UTC) :How do i add him to the table of all the merchants? Just an entry in the "Other" section with (Leliana's Song) in brackets like the current style i was thinking.-HD3 (talk) 03:15, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Category Changes Pardon my intrusion, but i had an idea i wanted to get your opinion on. I know we can make some categories hidden on the page and i was wondering if it might be worth it to make the "Deceased" category one of those? I know obviously this is hardly a spoiler in the case of historical character pages but in ones where the subject is still alive during the game maybe it might be worth a re-evaluation.-HD3 (talk) 03:15, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :I left a message on your talk page. -- 05:55, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Options in the Chat Menu Hey, I was wondering: do you know how to get the options menu in the bottom right of the chat room? I wanted to apply that to a couple of wikis. Also, do you have any idea how to change the joining and leaving notification texts (i.e. "Welcome to the Hanged Man")? --The Milkman | I always . 02:34, July 18, 2013 (UTC) : I left a message on your talk page. -- 06:07, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Urgent matter: Another unjust ban by Iso Hello Tierrie. I am posting this here because I need to bring this matter to the attention of the admin staff. Isolationistmagi banned me from the chat based on her own prejudice and I have the chat log to prove it. Please read the chat log that I will link to and share this matter with the other admins. I am resquesting that my chat access be restored as soon as possible and that Iso have her moderator privileges revoked. http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Believe_it!#Another_wrongful_ban_by_the_same_mod.21 Please reply as soon as you can. Thank you. On a side note, I have a screenshot of the chat bug we talked about. Do you still need that? Believe it! (talk) 16:55, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :Tierrie, Iso lied again, and this time to YOU. My log was NOT edited. As you can see by the log itself I refreshed the chat page because it was starting to lag my browser. That is what the F5 comment was. Please reopen the case and review the issue with the other admins. Thank you. Believe it! (talk) 21:12, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry, my mistake. I saw Iso's name near the bottom and thought she was the one who signed that post. My log was not edited in any way. That was the entire log back to the point when I refreshed the page. I could not go back any further than that. I request a copy of the log provided to you by Marge. Assuming Marge copy/pasted everything, the two logs should be consistent. Everything I posted is exactly what happened. No one's posts were deleted or omitted. Iso was the clear antagonist while I was merely defending myself against her libel. I must leave for an hour and then I will reply again to the numbered list you posted on my talk page. Believe it! (talk) 21:34, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Tierrie, please give me a fair hearing. Below is my reply to the concerns you raised. # My behavior was not dismissive. I disagreed with Drac's suggestion and stated why I disagreed. That is not a dismissal, that is a retort. # That was not an argument. That was a discussion. It was no different from the numerous discussions that take place between the various members of the chat on a daily basis. Again, Drac raised no objections to having this discussion. # As I stated at the time and on my talk page, I did not dismiss Drac's opinion as bull crap. I said the suggested hypothesis was bull crap and said why I disagreed with it. Drac's opinion on the other hand was fully considered and responded to. # How is attitude determined across the Internet? Her concern was that I had an attitude. I did not actually have an attitude. My post was made to alleviate her concern. How is this wrong? # Yes, I denied that I was giving anyone an attitude. Is it wrong to deny a charge that has been mistakingly applied to me? # Correction. She did not tell me to be more constructive. She told me that others do not find me to be a constructive member of the chat and that I must find a way to correct the opinions within these nameless members or else leave, and if I cannot do either one then she will gladly assist me. This is far different from telling someone to be more constructive. Her comment was that I must change to fit the demands of others or else leave, and if I don't leave then she will gladly make me leave. That is a direct threat with gleeful intent stated along side it. Her following promise to carry this out compounds her sin. # Phishrir makes that suggestion, but there is no evidence that this is the case. As I pointed out above, Marge even says that this has nothing to do with politeness. Iso also proves this, as I was banned merely for disagreeing and stating my own opinion. # Excuse me? Favors? The topic of that particular discussion was about how well or poorly I have contributed to the chat. The example I brought up was to prove that I have contributed positively to the chat. Marge and Phishrir correctly interpreted the meaning of this when they retorted by saying that one good thing didn't outweigh all the negative things I had allegedly done. I honestly don't know how you arrived at that last conclusion about "favors" being done. I am concerned that someone on the other side of this issue might be misleading you. I hope that you will continue to look into this and give me a fair hearing. Also, I am still requesting the chat log that was provided to you by Marge. I would like to compare it to mine to confirm that it was not altered. Believe it! (talk) 04:05, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Regarding an Aleroth Sock Hi Tierrie, just wanted to let you know that Aleroth Sarenford has evidently socked his way around his permanent ban using the alias Master Magicman. I believe this because Magicman has openly admitted as such in the chat, and have saved a transcript of the log for your perusal so you can make of it what you will. However, Margerard has an original copy of the log as she was present for the event in its entirety, and it may be more prudent to review hers, I'll leave that up to you. At any rate, I'm just notifying you of this in case any further action is required, and am willing to rescind the ban should it be found that Magicman is either not Aleroth or should be given a second chance. Later! --''--Isolationistmagi'' 22:07, August 9, 2013 (UTC) : On a side note, Private Contractors Appeared in the chat with the same story and some trolling almost immediately after the ban was executed, and has received the same ban. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 22:18, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :: Aaaaand it's happened a third time... the user's called Sanford Fox, but I can't find the profile page to link to it at the moment. Chances are I won't leave any more notifications after this, that way we can review everything that happened at once later. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 22:39, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Wiki revamp and other things Hey! I have quite a number of suggestions, some of them probably controversial, and, unfortunately, I never had time to properly think them out and actually do something. Some examples just to give you an idea: * removing buying prices from the merchant tables; * splitting item (and maybe some other) templates (transformers) for DAO and DA2 (and in the future – DAI) to allow game-specific tooltips, links and styles; * compacting tables (tweaking styles, combining name and notes); * navboxes for spells, talents and other things; * replacing most of the iconmini links with inline links to avoid some of the mess with the floating images we have; * color coding (e.g., different colors for links to characters, enemies, items and locations in the walkthroughs); * renaming categories from "Game things" to "Things in Game". As for taking part in preparing wiki for DAI, I'd very much like that. 14:52, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :One of the benefits of having been around forever is that I can provide some insight into why things are the way they are. Some of the things you suggested are quite good, while others has been considered and not implemented. I'll step through them in the same order as your list. * Remove buy prices: This makes sense. We would of course still keep the sell prices. This should be easy as all the effort should be constrained with two templates. Additionally, I would like to change the style of the list so that it is much easier to read. * Splitting Items: Agreed. The original transformers were written after DAO, before DA2, so there is very little stylistic similarities between them. This is quite an effort though and requires some thought as to how we want to implement. * Compacting Tables: We already compacted tables once, but we should go over this on a case by case basis. * NavBoxes: Agreed. * IconMini: The IconMini templates is long overdue for a revamp. * Color Coding: We thought about this in the past, but decided against this. The main reason is because once you get started on using multiple colors it becomes a very slippery slope. For examples, you may have seen +mana and +health mana using different colors. At one point, gifts were purple links (and still might be). This becomes problematic as it is no longer obvious which colored text are links and which are not. Unless there is a compelling reason to revisit this, we want to keep this wiki from looking like a rainbow. * Categories: I don't really see a good reason to rename a huge number of categories. In fact, for the sake of consistency, I rather keep the categories to Game things as it is concise and provides all the information users need to know. Overall, there are some really good suggestions here. I vaguely recall that you mentioned that you did some programming. If so, you might be interested in taking up some of the template coding? Otherwise, I can take it up when I have some spare cycles. -- 21:41, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :*''Splitting items'': the split is rather easy – make game-specific templates by cloning the existing ItemTransformer, and then use a bot to replace it on all item pages based on the appearances row. After that the templates can be adjusted as needed. :*''Compacting tables'': situations like this one require some radical changes. :*''Icons'': well, I'm planning to create an alt template for icons for Forum:Initial statistics for companion articles. It can be used in other places if there is support for it. :*''Color coding'': gifts, mana and similar minor things are not something I'd color code. What I had in mind is more like: grey color for containers, small icon with the standard link for items, quests and locations, and some second color for the characters. :*''Categories'': I guess I'm just more used to Things in Game and Game-Things schemes. Game things just doesn't sound like a proper word combination to me. Anyway, this is a rather minor thing that's not really worth discussing. :I can deal with the templates, programming is both my day job and hobby. What do you have in mind? Or do you mean that I should implement some of my suggestions like removing buy prices? 22:27, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Firstly, on the subject of Icons, I think starting with the icons is a great idea. I dislike iconmini and it would be a service if you could rewrite it from the bottom up. We like to be an inclusive community, so traditionally I've asked for opinions before I made changes. For example ,the spoilers went through a couple of iteration before adoption. I recommend making a couple of mockups so that the editors who will be using it can see how it differs from the current iteration. So just to be clear, you want to do over Template:IconMini, Template:IconMed, Template:IconMini2? Am I missing anything from the list? Second, on the subject of Compacting tables, I agree that there are some issues with the tables such as the example you shared. But I am not sure that compacting the table (and thus making it inconsistent) with other sets is the right approach. Ideally I would love for all that space to be filled with lore, paragraphs and details. But that's not really practical unless we start transcluding sections from the subarticles the way Fallout does. Otherwise we will again have consistency issue with the article. Thirdly, for splitting items, this isn't going to be as simple as you make it sound. The coding part is easy. But the design is going to be something we will have to think through. We currently have two themes to this wiki. One from DAO that is a blood splattered design that still exists in all the InfoBoxes. Secondly, DA2 uses a more organic black design that you can see on our portal (front) page and the title banner of our forums. I am hesitant to add a third design to the wiki. Instead I'd like to involve D-day and Loleil and see what they think about revamping things for a DAI release. I would very much not like to have 3 different infoboxes for 3 different games. This would a nightmare, especially if there are characters (Marric) that don't exist in any of these games, or worse, characters like Varric that happen to be in more than one game. Let's deal with this down the road during the revamp and work on easiest makeover - the icon. -- 05:53, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :Icons. The plan is to create new IconInline, implement it for companion initial stats (this is already approved). Then create mockups for a) tables, b) article texts, c) lists and discuss it. After that the iconmini and iconmini2 can be either redirected in transformers to a new template, or replaced on a case by case basis, e.g. replace in templates, replace in "See also" and "Rewards" sections, see what's left and what to do with it. :I don't think any major changes should be done to the icons themselves, there is only so much you can do with a squared image. The larger icons have some problems with text positioning that should be fixed, but other than that, they are fine. Unfortunately, besides IconMed we have a number of icons of varying sizes used in some templates, for example, Template:ItemGiftRow and Template:RecipeTableRow (the former uses the icon image directly, the latter – via Template:InventoryIcon). This is something I would do separately as this requires looking through and changing a lot of pages and templates. :Tables. There are also issues with lists for Origins since every stat gets its own column: Daggers (Origins). On a slightly related note, one thing that bothers me occasionally – why is the "Acquisition" column called "Notes"? :Splitting items. Why not do easy things now and hard things later? It's certainly easier to do a huge task in steps. I too think that having major differences in design for different games is a bad idea, and it's not clear what to do with pages on lore, books etc. That said, some minor differences might be ok, e.g. different tooltips, different backgrounds. :To sum it up, I'll start experimenting with icons soon and look for some smaller scale suggestions that can be discussed on the forum and implemented without much hassle. 11:19, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :Instead of fragmenting it further, I would recommend thinking big and seeing if you can reduce the number of templates used instead of increasing it. I am really concerned that at the end of this we will not only have the IconMini/IconMed, but also your IconInline. This is something I would really like to avoid because it makes it all that much harder for other editors to edit because they will often not know which Icon to use, and thus may choose not to make the change altogether. -- 18:28, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Very well, I guess I'll have to do it the hard way and create all the mockups first :) 19:15, August 18, 2013 (UTC) It seems we are going to have a new set of problems soon – Shifting to a fluid layout. The good news is we can stop worrying about compacting our tables. I created a test page for the icons – User:Mostlyautumn/Sandbox. One major problem is that old iconminis are often used in lists without actual list markup. I want to make inline icons, and they will form a single line in that case. 19:25, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ::We'll have to keep an eye on this fluid layout business and see how it will impact our formatting. For the time being I would suggest holding out on anything related to table width like InfoBoxes until we see what it is like. ::I think the IconMinis that are being used like lists but don't use actual list markups needs to be changed to use lists. I am willing to help out with this, but if you have a bot we can see if it catches a large majority of it by grepping whether or not you see multiple |style=iconmini in a rows. -- 21:21, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :::I don't know how long you've been around Wikia but this bit of information is of interest to me: They are changing the width from static width to the width of the browser. Two iterations ago we used a skin called MonoBook. Monobook is similar to Vector (the skin that Wikipedia and most Gamepedias use). Two years ago they switched to the current skin we're using - Oasis. Oasis is fixed width and it cause a huge amount of problems for Wikia. As a direct result of switching to Oasis, WoW, the largest Wikia page split. Later, through a disagreement, Fallout also left. At this time Curse Gaming decided to pick up Fallout, Minecraft, and Wowpaedia. As a business, Gamepedia has better responsiveness, and better layouts than Wikia. I think this is beginning to hurt their bottom line. So when they say "We're going to switch to a variable width layout", they are basically trying to undo two years of bad decisions. :::Fortunately, a lot of our content was built for the variable width layout. So this should be a boon to us. I wish Wikia would get their act together though. -- 21:29, August 22, 2013 (UTC) I still think that we should enforce the infobox width. It's a de facto standard, it requires changing only a single number in CSS, and most of the pages will remain the same. Changing the infobox to fit the new design, were it to be done, is a very different task. I can use a bot for updating iconminis, my main concern is that there might be some glitches left after the update. Otherwise, I have no problem with doing that. And yeah, I remember the design change. You're probably right about why they doing another change now. Personally though, I'm just glad they're switching to a fluid design, whatever the reasons. Using both fixed width and 100% width designs on wide monitors is a pain. 10:29, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for your help regarding some profile page deletions recently, Tierrie. I truly appreciate it :) --WardenWade (talk) 23:52, August 17, 2013 (UTC) : You're welcome! You have Viktoria Landers to thank for that. She brought it to my attention :) -- 05:56, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks! And I have thanked Vikky as well for her help. It was all greatly appreciated :)--WardenWade (talk) 11:57, August 19, 2013 (UTC) I made a mistake I just expressed my disrespect for Sports72Xtrm in comments on blog Jennifer Hepler leaving Bioware. I did it because I am a sworn Anders hater and I have no respect for those who support him. I cannot pretend to be not bothered by seeing increasing sympathisers of character that is an abomination to me, I don't mean DA creature. I admit to my mistake and I ask you for delating my expression of hatred to Anders. I do it to save your time in seeking personal attacks. (talk) 10:38, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Dave The Maniac is mean to those, who disagree with him He mocks me for having different opinion and requiring more than he wants on blog Gameinformer Week 3: Mages & Templars, Gamescom Panel and New Mobile Game. I rather report it to administrators than continue arguing with him. (talk) 07:58, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Expressions, rights Hey Tierrie! * In reply of your latest talk page message, I was wondering if instead of using the "universe" word, the expressions "series" or "franchise" you consider to be appropriate. * Furthermore, once I'm done with some stuff I am working on this period, I am planning to move to the categorization and fixing of Files. However that will require some renaming of inappropriately named images (and there are many of these) and I'm wondering if there is a wiki right which allows you to do this but you're not an admin at the same time. I'm asking cause this certainly will help me and simultaneously save a large portion of work of an admin, as he/she would have to make the move afterwards. 18:50, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Get rid of this vandal, please: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/206.47.100.28 --Ygrain (talk) 13:33, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Blog issues Not sure which admins are around so I'll leave this on all of them. This blog is getting out of hand in my opinion: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ralok/Da_2:_Mini_Review?&cb=7736 It's boiling down to everyone insulting everyone else, and now anon is making insulting comments about algol, who hasn't even commented on this blog. Kelcat (talk) 18:43, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :That's right I went too far. I shouldn't call Algol a fanatical mage supporter. I apologise and I accept my punishment as blocking my IP. (talk) 18:46, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Greetings, I just posted a Blog today for the Chant of Light Podcast; sadly my blog was involved in some trolling? argument? I would like to know if you could delete those comments from the Comments Section of the blog. It was between HenioO and an unrecognized subscriber. Thank you, Jarnkoldur (talk) 16:16, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Jarnkoldur Vandalism reports Hello, I'm just reporting these events, from the past few days: *http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/189.220.134.202 (general mucking about on the site) *http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/78.172.132.26 (one article vandalised) *http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/208.54.212.150 (one article vandalised) *http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/97.80.77.230 (one article vandalised) -Sophia (talk) 00:03, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :I don't know if this is the proper way to do this, so I'm sorry if I'm totally screwing this up, but I wanted to bring this to somebody's attention. Every one of the "contributions" listed is vandalism. :*http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/71.196.94.78 :Sorry if this isn't the proper way to report it. Also, the IP address is almost identical to mine and it's making me super nervous. Just saying. (talk) 02:26, October 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks for letting us know you two. I've blocked several of the accounts and will keep an eye on the others to see if the edits were malicious or a result of test editing. 02:38, October 16, 2013 (UTC) 3rd fraction I and Victoria Landers discussed about GW's involvement in Darkspawn Civil War. We all know they are not allies of the Architect unless player decide to buy what he was selling in the very end of the conflict. We both think conflicts like Darkspawn Civil War should have collum for the 3rd party, but that's impossible with current edition system. So we ask you for an update to make 3rd collums of the 3rd fraction in conflict infoboxes. This conflict is the only one we know with 3 fractions, Victoria thinks mage-templar war is also such kind of conflict, but not me, however Darkspawn Civil War is an unusual conflict. (talk) 12:28, October 18, 2013 (UTC)StubbornMageSlayer Vandalism Hey, I'm leaving a message anywhere I could hope for a response. There's a guy, namely Hello1234test who's determined to upload pornographic pictures on articles. I'm undoing what he's doing at the moment, though I can't delete pictures. I hope he will be banned soon, until then I shall do what I can. -- 15:20, October 27, 2013 (UTC) :I'm just adding that I've asked in the VSTF chat room for someone to deal with the vandal, although I'm not sure if anyone was active and saw my request. -Sophia (talk) 15:39, October 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Sweet, I was thinking about that solution too, glad you did that. -- 15:44, October 27, 2013 (UTC) ::: Cleaned. In order for us to see it faster, you can say !vstf - that pings us on IRC so if someone is online they'll see it. -- RansomTime 15:53, October 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::Thanks! But is he banned? It doesn't show up on his page if he is. :/ -- 15:55, October 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::Thank you very much! -Sophia (talk) 15:56, October 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Yeah, global bans don't show up in the block log, but in the Oasis skin there's the "blocked" tag. -- RansomTime 15:57, October 27, 2013 (UTC)